katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday, October 20, 2019
'Early Morning at Brooks Falls:' Blair-55 captured this snapshot . Charlie (aka DJ OF NATURE) captured this snapshot . Bookmom captued this snapshot .: 2019.10.20 08.27 BFHV EARLY MORNING VIEW BLAIR-55.jpg|Early morning view from the Brooks Falls High View cam October 20, 2019 08:27 AKDT snapshot by Blair-55 2019.10.20 08.31 BFHV CHARLIE aka DJ OF NATURE.jpg|View from the Brooks Falls High View cam October 20, 2019 08:31 snapshot by Charlie (aka DJ OF NATURE) 2019.10.20 08.48 BFHV BOOKMOM.jpg|View from the Brooks Falls High View cam October 20, 2019 08:48 AKDT snapshot by Bookmom '821, The First Bear Observed October 20, 2019:' Blair-55 captured this snapshot Blair-55 also captured this snapshot . Bookmom captured this snapshot .Blair-55 captured this snapshot . Kathy97 captured this snapshot . Kellye captured this snapshot . Jacqueline (CA) cp 2016 captured this snapshot. Bookmom captured this snapshot. Sgt Pepper captured this snapshot Brenaba captured this snapshot . Lyrics2go captured this snapshot . Blair-55 captured this snapshot . 2019.10.20 08.51 BFHV 1st BEAR BLAIR-55.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 08:51 AKDT snapshot by Blair-55 2019.10.20 08.51 BFHV 1st BEAR BLAIR-55 02.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 08:51 AKDT snapshot by Blair-55 2019.10.20 08.52 BFHV 1st BEAR BOOKMOM.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 08:52 AKDT snapshot by Bookmom 2019.10.20 08.52 BFHV 1st BEAR BLAIR-55.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 08:52 AKDT snapshot by Blair-55 2019.10.20 08.58 BFHV 821 ON LIP KATHY97.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 08:58 AKDT snapshot by kathy97 2019.10.20 08.58 BFHV 821 ON LIP KELLYE.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 08:58 AKDT snapshot by Kellye 2019.10.20 08.58 BFHV 821 ON LIP JACQUELINE CA CP 2016.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 08:58 AKDT snapshot by Jacqueline (CA) cp 2016 2019.10.20 08.58 BFHV 821 ON LIP BOOKMOM.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 08:58 AKDT snapshot by Bookmom 2019.10.20 08.59 BFHV 821 ON LIP SGT PEPPER.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 08:59 AKDT snapshot by Sgt Pepper 2019.10.20 09.00 BFHV 821 ON LIP BRENABA.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 09:00 AKDT snapshot by brenaba 2019.10.20 09.00 BFHV 821 ON LIP LYRICS2GO.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 09:00 AKDT snapshot by lyrics2go 2019.10.20 09.01 BFHV 821 ON LIP BLAIR-55.jpg|821, the 1st bear observed on October 20, 2019 09:01 AKDT snapshot by Blair-55 'Late Season Anglers:' CTBear captured this snapshot : 2019.10.20 16.36 BFHV LATE SEASON ANGLERS CTBEAR.jpg|Late season anglers October 20, 2019 16:36 snapshot by CTBear 'Mating Information from Goldilocks, Canada:' Goldilocks, Canada shared the following mating information: "Earlier, saw some discussion about the length of time that a male bear takes to accomplish his goal of copulation. Was busy gardening at the time.....but, wanted to comment on the discussion. Bears are classified as "promiscuous" in their mating behaviours. As both the males and the females have multiple partners during the mating season. Because of this, the males have physical characteristics to better guarantee "his" sperm is the one that successfully fertilizes the female's eggs. Many males of species that depended on a placenta during their fetal development have a baculum (penile bone). This allows the duration of copulation with a specific female to be greatly extended. The extended timing keeps the female "occupied" with the one male and therefore, not copulating with others. Thus, increasing a male's odds of successfully impregnating a specific female's egg(s). In general, mammal males of promiscuous species have a baculum. Mammal males of species that are classified as monogamous have a shorter, or no baculum. Human males once possessed a baculum. Throughout our history, humans became more and more monogamous. The need for a baculum to better guarantee a male's success at impregnating a specific female became redundant................(whispers/sighs......"damn"). Also, mammalian species that are promiscuous are more likely to have large testicles (in relation to their body mass) and higher sperm counts. Monogamous species are more likely to have smaller testicles (in relation to their body mass). The bears have a specific "mating season". As the mating season approaches, their testosterone levels start to markedly rise. Their testicles greatly increase in size and their sperm production goes into overdrive. This "feature", as well as having a baculum, greatly increases their odds of passing on their genes to the next generation. As the mating season draws to a close.....their testosterone levels dramatically drop. And their testicles significantly shrink in size. Just my thought.......considering their long claws and fangs are used with such affect, during altercations, they are fortunate to have "shrunken"/less vulnerable testicles for at least part of every summer season." INFO MATING FROM GOLDILOCKS CANADA 2019.10.20.JPG|Mating information from Goldilocks, Canada October 20, 2019 '602 Identification Information from Goldilocks, Canada:' Goldilocks, Canada shared this identification information for bear 602 with these two (#1 & #2 ) October 20, 2019 snapshots of 602 .: "In addition to his physical I.D. characteristics 602 also has a habit of very regularly doing what appears to be a Flehmen Grimace. This is done to pass scents/pheromones over the Jacobson's Organ, located in the roof of the mouth. :)) "The flehmen response (/ˈfleɪmən/), (from German flehmen, to bare the upper teeth, and Upper Saxon German flemmen, to look spiteful), (also called the flehmen position, flehmen reaction, flehming, or flehmening), is a behavior in which an animal curls back its upper lip exposing its front teeth, inhales with the nostrils usually closed, and then often holds this position for several seconds1. It may be performed over a site or substance of particular interest to the animal, or may be performed with the neck stretched and the head held high in the air. "Flehmen is performed by a wide range of mammals, including ungulates and felids1. The behavior facilitates the transfer of pheromones and other scents into the vomeronasal organ (VNO, or Jacobson's organ) located above the roof of the mouth via a duct which exits just behind the front teeth of the animal." Goldilocks also shared this information about the Jacobson's Organ: "The Jacobson's organ is used by animals to detect/enhance certain smells. There is some debate whether humans have any remnant of the organ left above the roof of our mouths. When my sister was younger.....she could enter a room....Flehmen Grimace....and list all the people she knew who had been in the room in the last hour or so......she was never wrong." 602 INFO 2019.10.20 17.20 GOLDILOCKS CANADA ID INFO & PICS 01.JPG|602 identification information from Goldilocks, Canada October 20, 2019 (part 1 of 2) 602 INFO 2019.10.20 17.20 GOLDILOCKS CANADA ID INFO & PICS 02.JPG|602 identification information from Goldilocks, Canada October 20, 2019 (part 2 of 2) 602 PIC 2019.10.20 17.xx GOLDILOCKS POSTED 2019.10.20 w ID INFO 01.JPG|602 October 20, 2019 snapshot by Goldilocks, Canada 602 PIC 2019.10.20 17.xx GOLDILOCKS POSTED 2019.10.20 w ID INFO 02.JPG|602 October 20, 2019 snapshot by Goldilocks, Canada 602 INFO 2019.10.20 17.20 GOLDILOCKS CANADA ID INFO & PICS 03 JACOBSONs ORGAN.JPG|Goldilocks, Canada's October 20, 2019 comment re: the Jacobson's Organ '907 & Unidentified Subadult w/Rump Scar/Wound (aka "Spot") & Juvenile Bald Eagles:' Sue C (aka hooked Sue) created this video of 907 and the unidentified subadult with the rump scar/wound (aka "Spot') and juvenile bald eagles: 'Winged Wildlife Observed October 20, 2019:' Cruiser created this gif of a juvenile bald eagle hauling in a catch.: 2019.10.20 09.55 BFHV GIF JUVENILE EAGLE HAULING IN CATCH CRUISER.gif|Juvenile bald eagle hauling in a catch October 20, 2019 gif created by Cruiser Elle Lynn (aka campfiredavis) created this video of the bald eagles observed on October 20, 2019: 'Elle Lynn (aka campfiredavis) October 20, 2019 Bear Videos:' Elle Lynn (aka campfiredavis) created these October 20, 2019 videos: #1 : #2 : 'Lani H's October 20, 2019 Daily Update Summary:' Lani H's October 21, 2019 05:11 comment : "Good Morning Bear Peeps just a few bears around the falls yesterday and some eagles. New Live Cam Hours Starting October 21, cam op hours will be from 10:15am PT (1:15 pm ET) to 8 pm PT (11 pm ET). Times for cams to be live will be similar. Overcast conditions and shrinking daylight hours may affect those times if there is not enough solar power to charge the batteries. Here are the bears that were seen yesterday: 821, 907, 602, unknown subadult with rump scar. Here are a few video highlights:" 821 on the lip : 821 and 907: juvenile eagle on the island : 602 snorkeling around : 907 and unknown subadult with rump scar video by mckate: